Unknown (HunBaek ver)
by Mrs Byun
Summary: [HunBaek slight ChanBaek] Tidak ada satu-pun member EXO yang tahu jika Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang menjalin hubungan di belakang mereka semua. Mereka sangat pandai menyembunyikannya. Di depan semua member, mereka hanya layaknya seperti hyung dan dongsaeng. Mereka menyembunyikan ini karena punya alasan. Mereka hanya tak mau banyak hati yang tersakiti.


Title : Unknown

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, and others.

Pairing : HunBaek/ChanBaek.

Rate : T

Length : One Shot/Version.

**WARNING! : YAOI, TYPO, DLDR. NO SIDERS! THE STORY IS MINE!**

**Unknown HunBaek ver.**

_Tidak ada satu-pun member EXO yang tahu jika Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang menjalin hubungan di belakang mereka semua. Mereka sangat pandai menyembunyikannya. Di depan semua member, mereka hanya layaknya seperti hyung dan dongsaeng. Mereka menyembunyikan ini karena punya alasan. Mereka hanya tak mau banyak hati yang tersakiti._

Author POV

"Baekhyunnie."

"Hum? Wae Yeol?"

"Taraaaa, lihat aku bawa apa." Tunjuk Chanyeol pada dua tentengan yang ia bawa.

"Apa itu?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tentengannya ini. "Ini untukmu." Ucapnya sambil memberikan Hoodie couple. "Punya kau berwarna hitam karena aku tahu kau suka warna hitam dan punyaku warna merah."

"Gomawo Yeollie."

Baekhyun menaruh Hoodie di depan dadanya, berusaha mencocokan apakah pas di tubuhnya apa tidak.

"Hmmpphh."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menahan tawa. "Wae? Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ani.. ani.. aku hanya lucu saja melihat perbedaan ukuran hoodiemu dan punyaku, lucu sekali."

Baekhyun mendelik. "Ya! Kau menghinaku ya! Dasar tiang jelek!" ucap Baekhyun lalu menendang butt Chanyeol dengan tendangan brazil miliknya.

"Huaaa, miaannnnn." Ucap Chanyeol lalu berlari pergi. Entahlah, sepertinya ke dapur karena Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol yang meminta makan pada D.O yang sedang memasak di dapur.

Baekhyun memperhatikan hoodie yang di berikan Chanyeol untuknya. Baju couple mereka memang sudah sangat banyak, meski mereka tak memakainya secara bersamaan. Ketika sedang asik-asiknya melihat hoodie itu tiba-tiba sesosok namja tinggi berkulit seputih susu lewat di depannya. Tak melihatnya sedikit-pun, apalagi menyapa. Sosok itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan membanting pintu itu.

"Huft, Dia pasti marah." Gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun beranjak dari sofa lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

Cklek~

Greb~

"Se..Sehunnie.." Ucap Baekhyun gugup dan kaget. Ketika ia membuka pintu Sehun langsung menarik tangannya dari dalam dan memojokannya di belakang pintu.

"Jadii.. Hoodie couple ya?" Tanya Sehun tepat di wajah Baekhyun.

Oh, jangan bayangkan semerah apa wajah Baekhyun sekarang. Bibir nya dan bibir Sehun nyaris menempel, terlebih nafas hangat Sehun yang menerpa wajahnya, membuat Baekhyun semakin merona.

" tak mungkin menolak pemberian Chanyeol."

Sehun memandang Baekhyun intens lalu mengusap pipi Baekhyun dan kini jemarinya sudah mengusap bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku tak suka hyung, kau itu milikku."

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang mengusap pipi Sehun.

"Aku tahu aku milikmu, kau-pun juga tahu aku milikmu, bahkan Tuhan-pun tahu jika aku milikmu Sehun-ah. Jadi jangan cemas."

Sehun menghela nafas. "Aku tahu, ini juga kesepakan yang kita buat bersama kan hyung. Kau tahu kan jika Chanyeol hyung itu menyukaimu? Aku hanya tak mau membuatnya sakit hati jika mengetahui hubungan kita. Tapi di satu sisi aku juga cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan Chanyeol hyung. Aku juga takut jika kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku dan bersama Chanyeol hyung." Ucap Sehun dengan mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun terkikik lalu mencubit pipi Sehun gemas. "Hey, aku tidak serakah. Aku cukup punya satu, yaitu kau. Hatiku kan Cuma ada satu, tidak mungkin ku bagi dua kan? Jadi kau tenang saja ara? Hmm, asal kau tahu saja, aku juga cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan Luhan hyung, terlebih saat fanmeet di Jepang, huuhh aku cemburu sekali."

Kali ini ganti Sehun yang terkikik. "Aku senang hyung cemburu, itu artinya hyung benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Ne, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Sehun-ah."

Sehun mendekat ke arah leher Baekhyun, menghembuskan nafasnya di sana dan itu membuat Baekhyun kegelian.

"Nado." Ucapnya persis di telinga Baekhyun lalu menjilat leher Baekhyun yang beraroma strawberry. Siapa sangka sang maknae yang terlihat alim justru bisa semesum ini?

"Baekhyun, Sehun, cepat keluar untuk makan siang!" Teriak sang leader EXO-K dari luar kamar dan itu membuat kegiatan Sehun yang sedang menjilat leher Baekhyun terganggu.

"Ck. Suho hyung mengganggu saja." Decak Sehun.

Sehun terlihat kesal, namun Bakehyun menghela nafas lega.

"Kajja Sehunnie, kita ke dapur. Jangan membuat Suho hyung marah, dia akan sangat menyeramkan jika marah." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menggandeng tangan Sehun keluar kamar.

**Unknown**

Di meja makan yang cukup besar terlihat 6 orang namja. Ini di karenakan member EXO-M sedang melakukan promosi di China.

"Baekkie, buka mulutmu. Aaaaa." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sendok ke depan mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit melirik ke arah Sehun sementara Sehun hanya menatap makanannya tanpa minat.

"Ani, tak usah, aku kan punya makananku sendiri Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menagguk.

"Hunnie, kenapa kau hanya menatap makananmu? Kenapa kau tak makan? Apa kau tak lapar?"

Sehun melihat ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan puppy. "Suapin aku hyung."

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat kelakuan namjachingunya ini, lalu dengan gemas ia menarik kursinya lalu duduk di sebelah Sehun dan menyuapi sang bayi besar di EXO.

Chanyeol sedikit mendengus lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau merindukan Luhan hyung ya Sehun?"

"Eoh?" Sehun langsung menatap Suho. "Tidak, aku tak merindukannya."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun menangguk. "Aku selesai, kajja Baekkie hyung kita masuk ke kamar." Ucap Sehun lalu mulai menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang berpelukan di ranjang mereka. Mereka bebas melakukan apa saja sekarang karena kedua roomate mereka yaitu Luhan dan Tao sedang berada di China.

"Kenapa melihatku terus?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika ia mendapati Sehun terus menatap ke arahnya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku kadang berfikir bahwa aku sangat beruntung karena telah memiliki mu hyung."

"Wae?"

"Aku merasa kau terlalu sempurna untukku. Kau itu.. hmm, tidak bisa di utarakan dengan kata-kata."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Benarkah? Aku juga merasa aku sangat beruntung memilikimu. Siapa yang sangka? Sang bayi EXO justru sangat perhatian dan peka terhadap perasaan para hyungnya. Aku bangga denganmu Sehunnie."

Sehun terkekeh lalu memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat. "Aku tak mau kehilanganmu hyung. Sangat tidak mau. Untuk itu, jangan tinggalkan aku ne."

"Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja aku tak akan meninggalkanmu jika bukan kau yang meminta."

Sehun menyentil kecil kening Baekhyun. "Kau yang bicara apa hyung? Kau pikir aku gila sehingga memintamu untuk meninggalkanku? Asal kau tahu saja hyung, di dunia ini yang ku cintai hanya kau."

"Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini? Aku juga mau bisa bermesraan seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo, seperti Suho hyung dan Lay hyung, aku juga ingin seperti mereka Hunnie."

Sehun mengusap kepala Baekhyun lalu mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun yang berada di pelukannya. "Aku tahu, aku juga ingin seperti mereka hyung, tapi aku tak mau bersifat egois."

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

"Hmm, dan aku juga mencintaimu Oh Baekhyun."

**Unknown**

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun dan Sehun untuk mengantarkan buah apel yang baru saja di potong oleh Kyungsoo, namun langkah kaki panjangnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara Baekhyun.

_"__Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini? Aku juga mau bisa bermesraan seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo, seperti Suho hyung dan Lay hyung, aku juga ingin seperti mereka Hunnie."_

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, lalu dengan sedikit keberanian dan sedikit mengendap-ngendap ia berhasil membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Mata Chanyeol melebar ketika melihat Sehun dengan telatennya mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun dan mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun. Siapa-pun, bahkan orang terbodoh sekali-pun bisa tahu hanya dengan sekali melihat.

_"__Aku mencintaimu Sehun."_

_"__Hmm, dan aku juga mencintaimu Oh Baekhyun."_

Chanyeol hanya bisa membekap mulutnya agar ia tak bertetiak. Jadi ini, kini ia sudah mengetahui alasan kenapa wajah Sehun selalu cemberut ketika Chanyeol sedang berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Akhirnya Chanyeol tahu.

Dengan senyuman lebarnya ia kembali menutup pintu dengan pelan lalu bersandar di pintu itu.

"Aku juga akan senang jika kau senang Baekhyunnie, tak apa aku sakit asal kau bahagia, iktu sudah cukup untukku."

**END!**

**Annyeong! Aku balik bawa HunBaek versionnya nih. Gimana? Maaf ya kalau jelek. Dan makasih buat yang udah review di LuBaek ver.**

**Hmm, aku lagi buat FF baru nih, Pairnya LuBaek, HunHan, sama ChanBaek tapi gender swich buat Baekhyun. Adakah yang tertarik? Haha.**

**Oh ya, pokonya jangan lupa di review ne!~**

**Buat yang nanya kelanjutan FF ku, untuk final chapter dari XOXO Agent bakal aku post minggu depan sama It's Me ^^**

**Dan maafkan segala typo yang bertebaran, abisnya aku engga edit lagi sih, hehe. **

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!**


End file.
